Кошка-воровка и белый медведь
by mechanoik
Summary: Когда-то один замечательный человек попросил меня написать историю на арт с Нами и Бепо, и мне пришло в голову пофантазировать на тему предканона. Увы, на мой взгляд, мне не удалось выписать характер Нами достаточно хорошо, да и на подводных лодках плавать не доводилось, однако мне нравится эта история. Время создания: февраль-декабрь 2012 года.
1. Вдова и северянин

**Глава 1. Вдова и северянин**

- Бельмере-сан, я такая дура...

Пронизывающий ветер смешивал в воздухе запах рыбы и гари, обдавая им скромные рыбацкие судна, сверкающий изморозью причал, бочки, ящики - всё, что скоротало эту ночь у моря. По ту сторону набережной столпились невысокие, сработанные из камня и дерева дома, задумчиво пыхтящие дымом из коренастых печных труб.

Нами должно было когда-нибудь не повезти. Но то, как с ней обошлась судьба на этот раз...

- Какая же я дурёха...

В тот далёкий день она подумала, что пришвартовавшийся у острова Весль корабль весьма странный: бочковидной формы, с обшивкой из металла и опознавательными знаками Северного Моря. Кошачье чутьё шипело и мурлыкало, что не стоит лезть на рожон, тем более что накануне воровка так хорошо облапошила команду Бобового Сома. Но что такое кошачье чутьё по сравнению с жаждой свободы?

Нами нашла на корабле немало золота - слухи не врали. Были эти пираты северянами или нет, но они оказались на редкость удачливы. Однако радость быстро сменилось отчаяньем, когда по затхлым коридорам пронеслась команда "Приготовиться!", а корабль загудел и содрогнулся до самых основ. Скорее чутьё, чем разум подсказало девушке: судно уходит под воду.

Планы улизнуть на спасательной лодке пошли прахом.

И в тот момент кошмар начался.

Воровка не могла сказать точно, сколько дней она жила крысой на корабле, прячась в грязных заплесневелых углах и не высовываясь оттуда часами, как часто вздрагивала от малейшего шума и шороха, которые не вписывались в тональность мономерного гула. Ей приходилось жить в полумраке и голодать: за припасами бдительно следил одноглазый кок, открывая кладовую только чтоб взять продуктов для стряпни. Если пираты в кают-компании, и лишь иногда кто-нибудь уносил часть снеди с собой. Уж тут-то Нами из кожи вон лезла, чтобы заполучить эту снедь себе. Ей удавалось обставить дело так, будто еду взял кто-то из команды, но куска хлеба, солёной рыбы или яблока даже для неё было слишком мало, чтобы насытиться. Девушка мёрзла, нервничала, а оттого хотела есть ещё больше.

О том, чтобы выйти и во всём сознаться, не было даже речи. Сжавшись в тёмных углах, Нами краснела от громких и красочных рассуждений пиратов о том, что они сделают со своей долей. Все без исключения поминали бордель какой-то мадам Асмей и то и дело тяжело вздыхали по поводу отсутствия на борту женщин.

Но однажды кошмар закончился.

Странный шум разбудил воровку, по коридорам потянулся свежий воздух. Часть команды ещё спала, но некоторые громко хохотали, облачаясь в тёплую одежду. На сушу собирались единицы, из чего девушка заключила, что стоянка промежуточная и вряд ли долговременная. Ей стоило немало трудов стащить одну из курток и, набив карманы золотом, выбраться за пределы корабля.

В тот момент ей показалось, что она умрёт на месте. Мороз и ледяной ветер впились в полуголые ноги, коленки стукнулись друг об друга, подгибаясь... Это был подвиг - взять себя в руки и бегом броситься в город. Царило ранее утро – тот тихий час, когда рыбаки уже вышли в море, а остальные жители только просыпались. Хозяйку маленького магазинчика одежды Нами выгнала из постели, громко тарабаня в окна и дверь.

После она и сама не знала, зачем вернулась на причал. Странного корабля уже не было. Седой моряк, меряющий деревянной ногой набережную, в перерывах между попыхиванием старенькой трубкой сообщил, что пираты пополнили запасы воды и сразу же уплыли: отсюда всего день пути до острова Серебеллы, знаменитого пиратского логова. На вопрос о том, часто ли бывают тут крупные суда, старик отрицательно покачал головой и поковылял дальше.

Нами в изнеможении хлопнулась на ближайшую бочку. Она могла бы отыскать существенные плюсы своего нынешнего положения, если бы не была так истощена и измотана. Ей надо было встать, найти гостиницу, поесть и выспаться, но всё, что она могла - размазывать слёзы по обветренному лицу и шептать:

- Бельмере-сан, я такая дура...

Это было Северное Море - та четверть мира, которую природа рисовала на земле углём и мелом. Серое, неподвижное, холодное - вокруг было так мало хоть сколь-нибудь цветных пятен, что девушка нервозно спрятала рыжие волосы под аккуратную вязаную шапочку. Она была слишком далеко от дома, настолько слишком, что это приравнивалось к другой вселенной. И здесь не следовало рисковать.

- Ну, чего сидишь? - раздражённо пыхнул дымом моряк, ковыляя обратно. - Пошла бы в "Шлюпку боцмана", Торбьёрн всех капитанов знает, авось бы присоветовал кого.

- А... д-да, спасибо, - Нами вытерла слёзы и поплелась в том направлении, где покачивалась на ветру старая вывеска.

Сытный завтрак ободрил девушку. Торбьёрн, дородный мужчина с орлиным носом и пышными бакенбардами, молча выслушал её слёзную историю о погибшем муже-северянине, с которым она перебралась жить в это море, об умирающей в Восточном Море матушке и младшей сестре, которая остаётся сиротой.

- Ну-у, леди, - протянул он хриплым басом и принялся набивать трубку, - я сочувствую вам от всего сердца, в этой части мира потерять мужчину - это остаться без крова и пропитания. Но как вам вернуться на родину - ума не приложу. Хотя, можете обратиться к Морскому Дозору, они как-то переправляются через Ред Лайн...

Нами знала, что он недоговаривает: ведь она сама недавно пересекла Ред Лайн по воде.

- Здесь, - размеренно продолжал Торбьёрн, - бывают иногда корабли. У наших берегов редкая рыба водится, за ней время от времени заплывают торговцы. Подождите, может, кто-нибудь согласиться переправить вас.

На этом их разговор окончился. Мужчина вернулся за стойку протирать посуду линялым полотенцем, а Нами осталась за своим столиком в компании остывшего чая. Изредка в эту довольно чистенькую харчевню заглядывали простуженные рыбаки пропустить стаканчик-другой, но на сидящую в уголке незнакомку никто не обращал внимание.

_"Я жива и у меня есть деньги"_, - ободряла себя Нами, в который раз перемешивая чай. Она подумала, не лучше ли рассказать историю как есть, но кто знает, отнесутся ли здесь с пониманием к воровке, крадущей у пиратов. Если сами пираты беспрепятственно пополняют здесь запасы, то местные жители явно с ними в ладах.

Теперь девушка прислушивалось к своему чутью, которое говорило ей не нарываться на неприятности. Если ей не удастся вернуться в родное море, жизнь просто потеряет смысл, а деревня Кокояши навсегда останется под гнетом Арлонга.

Значит - выжить любой ценой.

Когда дверь в очередной раз хлопнула, Нами не подняла взгляд от чашки. Даже когда в ответ на добродушный смех Торбьёрна раздался молодой голос. Из задумчивости она вышла, только когда хозяин несколько раз окликнул её.

- Леди!.. Эй, леди! - зычно произнёс он. - Подите-ка сюда!

Девушка с трудом поднялась на ослабшие ноги и поковыляла к стойке.

- Вот, - Торбьёрн обернулся к гостю и указал на Нами рукой, - эта молодая леди потеряла мужа и очень хочет вернуться в Восточное Море, матушка у ней там при смертях.

В этот момент воровка подумала о своём обветренном лице, кругах под глазами, потрескавшихся губах и поняла, что брать придётся только жалостью. Перед ней стоял высокий, довольно привлекательный северянин. Бородка и баки делали его на вид старше, но было видно: он молод, вряд ли старше двадцати пяти. Волосы тёмные, как у всех местных жителей, глаза серо-зелёные и очень внимательные.

- И чем я могу быть полезен молодой леди? - опершись локтем о стойку, северянин сделал глоток из кружки. В ушах у него поблёскивали кольца из чистого золота, а под расстёгнутой курткой на жёлтой одежде был какой-то непонятный знак.

Нами мысленно дала себе пинка и постаралась принять сиротский вид, благо что в нынешнем состоянии это было довольно легко.

- Брось, - поморщившись, Торбьёрн подлил ему глинтвейна. - Все только и говорят, что ты урвал хороший куш. А я знаю, что когда ты при деньгах, то обязательно бываешь в Восточном Море. Пираты там слабые, а вот контрабанда и торговля процветают. Ты мне сам говорил, что если нужно достать что-нибудь, так проще всего - в Восточном Море.

Юноша слушал с приятной, но абсолютно ничего не выражающей улыбкой. Хозяин тем временем достал из-под стойки вторую кружку и наполнил её горячим вином.

- Выпейте, леди, а то на вас лица нет.

Нами молча приняла угощение.

- Не зря же ты появился так близко к Поясу Апекса, Трафальгар, - с нажимом закончил Торбьёрн.

Северянин улыбнулся и пожал плечами, будто признавал своё поражение.

- Ты так хорошо знаешь меня, что порой это начинает беспокоить.

- Ну-ну, ты всегда успеешь, - примирительно произнёс мужчина.

Этот обмен любезностями заставил девушку насторожиться.

- Ну что, возьмёшь на борт эту милую леди? Не в службу, а в дружбу. Уж я тебя сколько раз прикрывал.

- ... у меня есть немного золота, - с трудом выдавила из себя Нами. Удушливый, растущий из детства страх мешал ей расстаться с деньгами, но она понимала: попасть домой куда важнее.

- Не сомневаюсь, - моряк окинул её спокойным взглядом и повернулся к хозяину. - Если ты так хочешь, почему бы не помочь бедной вдове?

- Вот это дело! - Торбьёрн одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу и наполнил чашку.

- Благодарю вас, - потупив взгляд, Нами внезапно ощутила глубокое, уверенное спокойствие, и решила из вежливости поддержать разговор:

- Вы торговец?

- Пират.

Девушка отпрянула раньше, чем поняла что делает. Кружка покатилась по полу, расплёскивая вино.

Ненависть исказила ей черты лица - она понимала это, но никак не могла справиться с охватившим её чувством. Сколько бы она ни рисковала в своей жизни, чему бы эта жизнь её ни научила - кое-чему выучить не смогла.

Конечно, это были нервы и бессонные ночи. Конечно, она быстро сумела взять себя в руки.

Северянин никак не отреагировал на её поведение.

- Тише, тише, леди, - недовольно произнёс Торбьёрн, - вы не равняйте Трафальгара и тех мародёров, что убили вашего мужа. Трафальгар - честный малый, мы зовём его капитаном Сердец...

Нами до крови прикусила язык, лишь бы сдержать гневную проповедь.

- ... с ним вы проплывёте через Пояс Апекса и будете дома спустя пару недель. А ежели через Дозор, как я вначале советовал - месяца будете добираться, если вообще доберётесь.

За кем-то из служанок хлопнула дверь - подсознание отозвалось эхом выстрела.

Вино на полу было лужей крови.

- ... хорошо.

_"Бельмере-сан, я так хочу домой..."_

Нами помнила, что Апекс_*1_ - название одной из горных вершин Ред Лайн, но ни в одной книге она не встречала названия Пояс Апекса. В том, что это как-то связано с вершиной, сомневаться не приходилось.

Впрочем, где-то девушке попадалось упоминание о промытом подводными течениями тоннеле через Ред Лайн из Северного Моря в Восточное - якобы один из древних морских мифов. В любом случае, кораблям, которые плавают по воде, этот тоннель был совершенно бесполезен.

Однако...

Подняв взгляд, Нами увидела пришвартовавшееся у пирса судно, очень похожее на то, которое привезло её сюда. Вопиюще жёлтое для здешней местности, со странной эмблемой на боку. У него так же были две мачты с поднятыми парусами, а на палубе суетились матросы в серых комбинезонах.

... если корабль умеет плавать под водой, ему будет легко пройти по тоннелю.

- Такое судно - большая редкость, - сумела выдавить из себя девушка, следуя да Трафальгаром.

- У него на редкость большая цена, - отозвался тот, не оборачиваясь.

- И он себя окупает?

- Да.

- И чем же?

- Леди, я думал, вы достаточно прожили здесь, чтобы это понять.

Нами стиснула зубы.

- Холод - первый источник болезней. Субмарина великолепно защищает от ветра и холодной воды. Для здешнего климата в самый раз.

- Значит, вот чему обязаны своей удачей пираты Трафальгара?

- Не только.

Девушка заставила себя смотреть под ноги. Сейчас она бы могла прожечь в этом северянине дыру одним своим взглядом. И этот взгляд уже не был таким жалобным и несчастным, как в "Шлюпке боцмана".

_"Мне нужно вернуться домой, к Ноджико. Простите меня, Бельмере-сан..."_

Но для самой себя Нами уже решила: просто так она от этих пиратов не уйдёт.

У трапа, ссутулившись от холода и сложив на груди руки, стоял человек в солнцезащитных очках, чуть съехавших по носу. Из-под тёплой кополлы_*2_ выбивались рыжие волосы. А рядом с ним...

Нами обомлела.

Но глаза вряд ли её обманывали.

Рядом на задних лапах стоял полярный медведь. Так же одетый в серый комбинезон и обутый в аккуратные сапожки.

- Это Бепо, - произнёс рыжеволосый пират и дружелюбно улыбнулся. - Я Шачи.

Девушка неотрывно глядела на зверя, и что-то похожее на страх поднималось в её душе. Она очень хорошо помнила, что на суше белые медведи - одни из самых опасных хищников_*3_.

Зверь заинтересованно уставился на неё и слегка потянул носом воздух.

А ещё они на редкость любопытны.

- Прошу вас, - Трафальгар сделал галантный жест.

Нами осторожно поднялась по трапу, ежесекундно оглядываясь. Зверь пристально смотрел на неё, будто уже заподозрив во всех грехах. Он поднялся на борт последним.

Внутри судна царил затхлый полумрак, пахло плесенью, хлоркой и машинным маслом. Слушая, как перекликаются пираты, задраивая шлюзы, девушка ощутила знакомое отчаянье.

Её кошмар начинался опять.

_*1 Апекс - "__apex__" переводится с латыни как "вершина"_

_*2 кополла - головной убор из плотной ткани с небольшим козырьком_

_*3 "... одни из самых опасных хищников" - конечно, это не так, есть более жуткие экземпляры, и не только в Гранд Лайн (например, остров, где росли Луффи и Эйс), но будем считать, что общеизвестная фауна четырёх морей мало отличается от нашей_


	2. Красавица и пираты

**Глава 2. Красавица и пираты**

Ей выделили крошечную, но довольно чистую каюту. Койка у одной стены, столик и стул - у другой. Над столом было зеркало, намертво приделанное к стене толстыми шурупами.

Больше ничего.

Бросив сумку на голую крышку стола, Нами расстелила постель и забралась под одеяло.

В этом затхлом пространстве не было времени. Не менялся свет, не удлинялись тени, воздух и запахи оставались неизменны. Будто пугающее погружение на самом деле выкинуло субмарину из привычного мира в никуда.

Сложно сказать, сколько девушка пролежала, свернувшись клубочком. Иногда ей удавалось задремать, но непривычный гул и расшатанные нервы то и дело рывком выдёргивали её из вод тёплого оцепенения.

Казалось, наступил вечер, когда толстая дверь каюты вздрогнула от гулкого стука.

- Да у вас не закрыто... мисс...ис, миссис, мы можем войти?

Девушка медленно открыла воспалённые глаза. Пираты могли бы войти, даже запрети она это.

- ... конечно.

Шачи и незнакомый веснушчатый мальчишка принесли ей таз горячей воды, полотенце и ужин.

- Ешьте, пока свежее, миссис, - произнёс мужчина, видя, что Нами даже не привстала в постели. - День-два, и придётся переходить на менее скоропортящиеся продукты. Да и вот - капитан просил передать вам лекарства, говорит, вы неважно выглядите.

- Спасибо.

Мальчик с интересом посмотрел на скукожившийся под одеялом клубочек и шмыгнул в коридор.

- Не то чтобы вам что-то угрожало, но... если хотите закрыть дверь, просто поверните эту круглую штуку.

Осознание того, что каюта запирается и весьма надёжно, слегка привело Нами в чувство. Она тяжело села и одарила Шачи милой улыбкой. Тот смутился и, неловко пятясь спиной вперёд, произнёс:

- Вы зовите, если что, не стесняйтесь.

Дверь затворилась.

Улыбка медленно распрямилась в бесстрастную линию губ.

Вскочив, Нами быстро повернула кремальеру и убедилась, что замок действительно работает. Стащив через голову свитер, она сорвала с головы до зуда осточертевшую шапочку и встряхнула засаленными рыжими волосами. С того самого момента, как она покинула Восточное море, ей ни разу так и не удалось искупаться.

От воды поднимался пар. Склонившись, девушка осторожно принюхалась, а потом погрузила в воду дрожащие руки и неторопливо умылась. Из зеркала на неё смотрело несчастное взлохмаченное существо со впалыми глазами и обветренной кожей. Было ли дело в тусклом освещении, но линии ключиц, рёбер и тазовых косточек резко проступали на коже, соски потемнели и заострились, на левом боку расплылся фиолетово-зелёный синяк.

Нами повернула голову и без интереса осмотрела ужин. Немного зелени и овощей, хлеб, рис, варёные яйца, кружка с чёрным чаем, кружка воды, в углу подноса - стеклянный стаканчик, в котором громоздились друг на друга маленькие таблетки и довольно большие пилюли.

Девушка задумчиво повертела стаканчик в руках.

А потом подняла матрац и вытряхнула под него лекарства.

Спустя день Нами пришла в себя и немного освоилась. Сон, еда и баночки лечебных мазей, которыми она обзавелась, зная, что творит холод с её кожей - всё это быстро превратило безутешную вдову в милую девушку.

Разумеется, на виду роль погружённой в траур жены исполнялась безукоризненно. Уже вторую неделю не появляясь на солнце, Нами вопреки хорошему самочувствию была очень бледна. Но источников для грусти не приходилось искать: чёрные мысли о сестре и родной деревне сами лезли в голову. С тех пор, как воровка покинула Кокояши, прошло три недели – не так уж много, ей случалось отлучаться и на более долгий срок. Но девушке казалось, что самые страшные вещи могут произойти именно тогда, когда она дальше всего от дома. Что именно её отсутствие может спровоцировать Арлонга на какую-нибудь мерзость.

Еду ей приносили три раза в день. В кают-компанию Нами стала наведываться только на третьи сутки и то лишь затем, что ей нужна была информация.

Рослые плечистые северяне, зовущие себя Пиратами Сердца, разражались громкими приветствиями, едва на пороге возникала тоненькая фигурка рыжеволосой девушки. Придерживаясь роли, та отвечала кивком и улыбкой.

Она ненавидела этих пропахших потом и машинным маслом мужчин в потёртых комбинезонах. Ненавидела вопреки той почтительности, с которой они готовы были уступить ей место и отдать свою порцию свежих фруктов, горького шоколада или других дефицитных продуктов.

Ненависть порождала гордость, а гордость – упрямство и брезгливость. Напуская на себя скромный вид, Нами отказывалась от всех привилегий, усаживалась на ближайшее свободное место и не поднимала глаз от тарелки.

Несмотря на то, что кают-компанию поддерживали в идеальной чистоте, из коридора просачивался запах плесени. Он забивал девушке нос наравне с обычным запахом мужского тела, который вызывал у неё кашель и тошноту: за годы одинокой борьбы она повидала сотни мужчин, и почти все были пиратами.

Пираты...

Нами предпочла бы оказаться в открытом море под властью штиля и палящего солнца, чем ещё хоть минуту дышать воздухом этих людей, ощущать, как их огрубевшие руки участливо и осторожно ложатся на её вздрагивающие от кашля плечи.

Но были в команде Пиратов Сердца те, кто не поддавался чарам рыжеволосой "вдовы".

Прежде всего, капитан. С момента их встречи в "Шлюпке боцмана" Нами столкнулась с ним всего один раз, придя в кают-компанию раньше обычного. Столкнулась в прямом смысле этого слова - у порога. Хватило одного взгляда и вдоха, чтобы понять: Трафальгар Ло отличается от своей команды. Его кожа пахла медикаментами и лосьоном, аккуратно сидящая на худощавой фигуре одежда была слишком чиста, чтобы источать запах пота и плесени. Закатанные рукава привлекали внимание к татуировкам, а те - к рукам, чистым и ухоженным. Тёплые пальцы с ровно остриженными ногтями в одном бесстрастном рукопожатии дали понять, сколько в них силы.

Трафальгар был очень вежлив, осведомился о самочувствии девушки, спросил, всем ли довольна, принимает ли лекарства, а напоследок заметил, что она по-прежнему бледна, но в сочетании с рыжими полосами такая бледность даже привлекательна.

Когда его рука без двусмысленного промедления, но и оскорбительной спешки отпустила руку Нами, та поняла: перед ней не такой мужчина, который поверит женским уловкам. Если причиной вежливости Пиратов Сердца служила, как это часто бывает, глубокая симпатия к хорошенькой девушке, то причиной вежливости капитана Пиратов Сердца было всего лишь безупречное воспитание.

Это безупречное воспитание обнажало хищную натуру.

Трафальгар был первым человеком, которого Нами опасалась в своём нелёгком предприятии, но лишь вторым существом, которого надо было остерегаться.

Бепо.

Зверь, который обладал повадками человека: ходил как человек, ел как человек при помощи ножа и вилки, а так же понимал человеческую речь - оставался загадкой. Он пристально наблюдал за Нами, стоило ей перешагнуть порог кают-компании, и как будто знал, чем на самом деле вызван её кашель, дурнота и брезгливость.

Каждый раз, когда девушка ловила на себе взгляд пары внимательных глаз, её охватывал омерзительный страх. Омерзительный потому, что её, казалось, вывернули наизнанку со всеми потрохами, прошлым, будущим, планами и замыслами. Она раскрыта, и все эти люди, которые сейчас дружелюбно пытаются завязать с ней беседу, уже через секунду могут разложить её на обеденном столе.

Нами упрямо держала все претензии в себе: если она обвинит в чём-нибудь Бепо, то тем самым уже посеет зёрна сомнения насчёт своей персоны.

Впрочем, отступать от задуманного девушка не собиралась. И это делало задуманное куда более сложным.

Занимаясь воровским промыслом восемь лет, Нами не без основания считала себя специалистом в вопросе пиратских повадок. Но, наблюдая из-под ресниц за окружающими её людьми, она быстро поняла: пираты Северного Моря - это совершенно иной уровень. Было ли дело в традициях другой части света, а может, причина крылась в исключительности капитана Сердец, но так или иначе - на борту субмарины царил порядок. Девушка ни разу не видела мужчин за игрой в карты или распитием алкогольных напитков. Все "беспорядки" ограничивались шумом и хохотом, один раз из кают-компании донеслась весёлая песня.

Нами нервничала. Её прошлый опыт вступал в противоречие с тем, что она видела теперь, возможности добраться до золота не представлялось, а плавание слишком затягивалось.

- Как долго? - переспросил второй помощник, сединой на висках напоминающий скалистых пингвинов. - А разве капитан вас не предупредил?

- Н-нет... - девушка ощутила, как еда застревает в горле.

- Не пугай её, дурак, - вмешался Шачи и подвинул к воровке свою долю горького шоколада. - Миссис, перед выходом в Восточное Море мы слегка отклоняемся от курса, чтобы сделать передышку и порыбачить. Пояс Апекса - довольно рискованное место, если не хватит воздуха или провианта - верная смерть. Со стороны Восточного Моря всё проще: совсем рядом с Ред Лайн есть остров Весль, там можно остановиться и передохнуть, но здесь ближе Торскола и Серебеллы нет ничего. Мы понимаем, что вы торопитесь, но...

- Всё хорошо, не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, - торопливо залепетала Нами и одарила мужчин своей самой лучшей улыбкой. - Я всё понимаю.

"Кроме одного", - чуть не ляпнула она, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Бепо. Медведь словно прочёл в её мозгу, на что она собирается потратить неожиданную отсрочку.

- Вы чудесная женщина, миссис, - неожиданно раздалось совсем рядом. Веснушчатый мальчишка, тот самый, что когда-то принёс ей таз горячей воды, неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.

- Давай, Окунь, не бойся, - подбодрил его второй помощник, лениво потягивая кофе.

- Я юнга, - сглотнув, затарахтел подросток, - у-меня-сегодня-день-рождения-и-мне-будет-очень-приятно-если-вы-придёте-к-нам-вечером-на-праздник-миссис.

Девушка растерянно моргнула, а мальчишка тем временем сделал ещё один вдох и выпалил:

- Вы придёте?

- Д-да...

Она пришла.

И воочию убедилась, что Пираты Сердца всё же любят пить и при чём не меньше прочих. Если не больше: по их словам, только жители холодного севера знают толк в согревающих напитках. Те из них, кто нёс дежурство на центральном посту, забегали лишь на минуту, чтобы в отсутствие капитана потрепать именинника за уши и наскоро хлопнуть рюмку.

Нами сидела в углу, но даже там ощущала себя не в своей тарелке. Эти люди говорили о чужом море, о чужом небе, о чужих деревьях и чужой жизни. Они смеялись, пели короткие песни о незнакомых героях и таскали юнгу на руках словно ребёнка, словно...

... словно были одной дружной семьёй.

Семья...

Девушка моргнула и поймала себя на улыбке.

Семья.

_"Бельмере-сан..."_

Что за глупая мысль.

Те, кто разрушает чужие семьи, семьёй быть не могут. Эти пираты добродушны от лишнего глотка спиртного. Малейший конфликт – и, как всегда, всё перерастёт в поножовщину.

- Красотку! Красотку к имениннику!

Неизвестно, кто выкрикнул это первым - остальные подхватили его крик. Девушка была так не готова включиться в старую роль вдовы, что врезала бы любому, кто попробовал её коснуться.

Но северяне ловко подхватили стул, на котором она сидела, и перенесли его в самое сердце праздника. Таким образом Нами оказалась за столом рядом с именинником. Окунь покраснел до корней волос и явно был счастлив.

Именинный торт принесли кок и его помощник, следом за ними шёл Трафальгар. Воровка заставила себя улыбаться вместе со всеми и даже обняла мальчишку за плечи, когда он загадывал желание над тринадцатью свечами.

Но в глубине души она ощущала то же, что окружало эту тёплую субмарину.

Холод.

Говорят, будто кошки не поддаются дрессировке, но жизнь дрессирует всех. Девушка пила, смеялась, подпевала и вела нелепые разговоры, успешно поддерживая иллюзию знакомства с северными обычаями. Но при этом она внимательно следила за пиратами.

Трафальгар первым покинул шумный праздник и вернулся к себе, остальные продолжали веселиться и даже макнули именинника головой в ведёрко с бренди.

Где-то далеко над морем забрезжил рассвет, когда Нами осталась единственной бодрствующей в кают-компании. Она одиноко сидела на стуле, сжимая в руках блюдце с нетронутым куском торта. Вокруг неё посапывали пираты, кто прямо на полу, кто уткнувшись лбом в блюдо праздничного стола.

От пропитанной перегаром духоты кружилась голова и очень хотелось спать.

Но как раз для сна времени не было.

Облизав палец от крема, девушка встала на ноги и начала бесшумно обходить тела в серых комбинезонах. Ей не в первый раз приходилось пробираться через поле пьяных пиратов.

Выскользнув в коридор, она плотно притворила за собой дверь и вздохнула с облегчением. Лишь мерное гудение субмарины напомнило ей, что самое сложное ещё впереди.

Нами разжала кулак. На влажной от пота ладони лежало три ключа от сейфа в кормовом отсеке. Чтобы пробраться к нему, надо было пройти через всю субмарину.

- Я смогу, - прошептала девушка и, сделав глубокий вдох, начала разуваться. Небольшие каблуки её зимних ботинок производили достаточно шума, чтобы можно было услышать даже в царящем гуле. Может быть, в такой ранний час это не было проблемой, но Нами предстояло проскользнуть через центральный отсек, а это было совсем не по дороге в её комнату.

Пол был холодный и сырой.

Воровка сделала несколько шагов и поняла: если после смерти ей будет уготован ад, то выглядеть он будет как подводная лодка.

Сидящие в центральном отсеке пираты сонно переговаривались об удочках и наживках. Девушка бесшумно проскользнула за их спинами и толкнула массивную дверь – та поддалась без единого скрипа. За ней царил затхлый полумрак, в котором выделялся только путь вперёд.

Нами почти бежала из отсека в отсек. Справа, слева и вверху тянулись какие-то трубы, кабеля, заплывали пылью массивные батареи много того, чему названия она вовсе не знала.

Ей было страшно, хотя боялась она совсем не людей.

Наконец она оказалась перед последней дверью и, с трудом повернув кремальеру, нырнула в кормовой отсек.

Сейф - это первое, что она увидела, и больше не замечала ничего. В эту гладкую массу тёмного металла можно было бы засунуть трёх взрослых человек, но Нами, аккуратно вставляя в скважину ключ, надеялась на...

Золото.

В сейфе было пять полок и три из них - завалены золотом: монеты старинной чеканки, кольца, перстни, браслеты, ожерелья. На верхней лежали стопки бумажных денег, а на нижней - деревянные ящички с драгоценными камнями.

Девушка взволнованно заглотнула сырой воздух и присела.

Даже в тусклом грязно-жёлтом цвете самоцветы сверкали не хуже чем на солнце. Рубины, изумруды, топазы, сердолик, хризолит и даже несколько жёлтых бриллиантов. Отдельно лежал янтарь, в котором дремали семена давно исчезнувших растений.

Нами взяла особенно крупный камень и поднесла к глазам. В тёплом пространстве застыла огромная золотистая стрекоза. При хорошем освещении, несомненно, можно будет разглядеть мельчайшие её детали, но даже теперь вид застывшей в небытии жизни завораживал.

- Я всё видел.

Нами обернулась.

У входа в отсек стоял Бепо.

- И должен рассказать капитану.

Слова вылетали прямо из медвежьей пасти.

Девушка вскрикнула и, потеряв равновесие, шлёпнулась на пол. А когда повернулась к двери, там никого уже не было.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, больше всего Нами пугало не то, что её кто-то видел.

_"Он говорил._

_Он говорил._

_Он разговаривает!_

_Этот чёртов полярный медведь не только ведёт себя по-человечески, но и говорить умеет!"_

Тяжело дыша, девушка сгребла янтарь обратно в ящичек и поставила на место, а потом захлопнула сейф и трясущейся рукой принялась закрывать замки. Ей было жарко от страха, несколько раз она чуть не сломала ключ, пытаясь засунуть его не в ту скважину.

И в каждый момент ожидала появления кого-то из пиратов.

Но пока ничего не происходило.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Нами выглянула за дверь.

Никого.

Она шагнула за дверь.

Ничего.

Повернула кремальеру.

Всё по-прежнему.

Дорога обратно прошла так же гладко, как и туда. Дежурные на центральном посту по-прежнему обсуждали рыбалку, и в кают-компании все спали в тех же позах.

Присев на корточки рядом с Шачи, Нами крепко сжала ключи. Рука тряслась так, что казалось невозможным подложить украденное обратно во внутренний карман комбинезона.

_"Бельмере-сан, если там с вами где-нибудь бог, то пусть он..."_

Кто-то всхрапнул. Испуганно дёрнувшись, воровка молниеносно скользнула пальцами под полу серой ткани, а потом ловко застегнула ряд пуговиц.

Ничего не произошло.

Нами сидела на полу в окружении спящих тел и чувствовала себя опустошённой.

Завтра или сегодня ей предстоит вернуться в эту комнату, и тогда...

Стараясь не думать об этом, девушка побрела в свою каюту. Если бы всё происходило на обычном корабле, она бы не переживала за любой исход событий. Но здесь, на глубине в сотни метров, ей просто некуда деться. На предыдущей субмарине пираты не нашли её потому, что не знали, что надо искать. А здесь негде спрятаться, да и нюх Бепо сработает там, где ошибутся глаза людей.

_"Бельмере-сан, почему я?"_

Забравшись под одеяло, девушка свернулась в клубочек и ещё долго не могла уснуть.


	3. Кошка и белый медведь

**Глава 3. Кошка и белый медведь**

Нами проснулась с головной болью, а значит, было далеко за полдень. Долгий сон иногда был для неё источником плохого самочувствия. Какое-то время она просто лежала в постели, вслушиваясь в ставшее привычным гудение. Спросонья ощущалось только тепло шерстяных одеял и какой-то смутный уют - далеко не сразу кошмары прошедшей ночи воскресли в её памяти.

В дверь постучали.

- Миссис!

Нами подскочила в постели, и её сердце бешено заколотилось. Так, что стало тяжело дышать.

Тем временем из коридора донёсся приглушённый голос Окуня.

- Миссис, обед готов, вам нельзя столько спать!

Мальчишка говорил почти бодро – почти - но это можно было списать на обычное смущение или…

Или.

Или что в кают-компании "бедную вдову" ожидает нелёгкий разговор.

- Я сейчас приду! – девушка постаралась ответить как можно дружелюбнее, вспомнив, что вчера для отвода глаз нежила юного пирата как ребёнка.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, она постояла в растерянности. Внутри всё сжималось и скручивалось от волнения.

_"Что же это я, Бельмере-сан…"_

Воспоминания о приёмной матери, которая всегда встречала жизнь с гордо поднятой головой, пробудили в Нами уверенность. Она привела себя в порядок, на всякий случай сложила все свои вещи в сумку – хотя убегать из субмарины было некуда – и покинула комнату.

На пороге кают-компании стоял Трафальгар и отдавал какие-то распоряжения. Однако девушке не пришлось просить его уступить дорогу: он сам повернулся к ней и, оглядев с ног до головы, произнёс:

- Вы плохо выглядите.

Его голос был вежливо-нейтрален.

- Ночное бодрствование и алкоголь не идут мне на пользу, - Нами попыталась улыбнуться и в этот же момент увидела сидящего за обеденным столом Бепо.

Улыбка получилась натянутой. Девушка ощутила, что нижняя челюсть и губа предательски дрожат. Но в этот самый момент её внимание отвлекло прикосновение капитана. Воровка сама не поняла, как сумела промолчать и не дёрнуться.

Сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, Трафальгар ловко ощупал лимфоузлы на её шее, слегка оттянул веки и осмотрел глазные яблоки, затем потрогал лоб. Тёплые руки казались почти ласковыми. Девушке вспомнились объятия Бельмере-сан, которые дарили восхитительное чувство защищённости.

Но времени ностальгировать не осталось. Бепо, который всё это время не сводил с Нами глаз, неожиданно встал из-за стола. Именно в этот самый момент капитан взял её руку и принялся отсчитывать пульс.

Белый медведь направлялся к ним.

Сердце девушки неистово заколотилось.

Трафальгар недоумённо приподнял бровь.

_"Что же делать? Что же делать?"_

Воровка поняла, что ещё секунда – и панику нельзя будет скрыть. Её рука ощутимо тряслась в руке Ло.

И тогда Нами использовала самый банальный трюк из женского арсенала.

Она притворилась, что упала в обморок.

Упасть, впрочем, действительно пришлось. На грязный холодный пол, прямо под ноги капитану Сердец. Колени, плечо и голова – всё отозвалось глухой болью от столкновения с металлом.

Кают-компания наполнилась гомоном – как всегда, одна бестолковая паника.

_"Пираты"_, - презрительно подумала девушка.

Кто-то требовал воды, кто-то – свежего воздуха. Из общей массы голосов до ушей воровки донеслись слова Шачи:

- Капитан, и не стыдно вам вдову охмурять? Только мужа похоронила.

- Никого я не охмурял, - раздражённый голос Трафальгара прозвучал совсем рядом: он присел на корточки рядом с девушкой.

- Да ладно, все знают, что женщины падают шта…

- Закрой рот и ступай прокладывать курс. Бепо, иди сюда, поможешь мне перенести её в каюту.

В ноздри настойчиво прокрался запах зверя, который не могли скрыть ни шампунь, ни плесень, ни даже аромат еды. Нами попыталась расслабиться и приготовилась к тому, что её сейчас возьмут на руки.

Но вместо этого на неё обрушился фонтан тёплой воды.

- БЕПО!- стены субмарины задрожали от воплей.

- Ой, мисс открыла глаза! – звонко крикнул Окунь в тот момент, когда остальные ещё только набирали воздух для гневной проповеди.

Нами смотрела из-под мокрых ресниц на белого медведя, который стоял над ней со стаканом воды в руках.

_"Убью, а шкуру продам!"_

Выражение морды у зверя было виноватое, но причину тому как раз стирал со своей щеки Трафальгар. Встряхнув рукой, он поднялся в полный рост и рявкнул:

- Разошлись по постам!

Девушка дёрнулась: первый раз на её памяти капитан Сердец повышал голос.

Пираты засуетились, а Ло тем временем помог Нами встать на ноги. До каюты он буквально тащил её на себе, но если у воровки и подкашивались ноги, так это из-за злости на белого медведя, который как ни в чём ни бывало топал за ними через отсек.

- Вот так, - Трафальгар помог девушке лечь на кушетку. – Бепо, принеси мне шприц и ампулу гидрохлорид пиридоксина.

_"Только этого не хватало!"_

Тяжёлые шаги растворились где-то в гудении субмарины.

- Пожалуйста, - Нами состроила капитану Сердец жалобные глазки, - не надо никаких иголок.

Ло наклонился к ней так, что ни о каких приличиях уже и речи быть не могло: их лица разделяло всего два-три дюйма. Девушка онемела, глядя в спокойные серо-зелёные глаза.

Упёршись локтём в подушку рядом с её головой, другой рукой пират нырнул куда-то вбок. Воровка задохнулась от возмущения, но в следующий момент ощутила, как что-то движется под матрацем.

_"Быть того не может, Бельмере-сан!"_

Смесь удивления и страха было уже не скрыть. Широко распахнутыми глазами Нами смотрела на пилюлю, которую Трафальгар держал большим и указательным пальцем.

- Если вы не хотели принимать лекарства, вам следовало просто сказать об этом, - тихий голос пирата оставался совершенно спокоен. – Я не люблю переводить медикаменты впустую.

В коридоре раздался топот.

- Капитан, я принёс, что вы просили.

И тут Нами сорвалась. Руками и ногами она яростно отпихнула пирата так, что он хлопнулся на пол и врезался спиной в белого медведя. Именно это удержало зверя от прыжка – он лишь оскалил клыки и громко зарычал.

В этом рычании не было ничего человеческого.

Рука девушки поползла под подушку, где лежали полые металлические трубки, складывающиеся в шест.

- Я не принимаю подачек от убийц! – голос воровки был горьким от ненависти. С ненавистью она смотрела в глаза Трафальгара и видела там только лёгкое удивление. Пират смотрел на неё, подняв руку в предостерегающем жесте, который удерживал Бепо на месте.

- Я соболезную вашей потере, но ни я, ни мои люди не сделали вам ничего плохого, - Ло наконец встал на ноги и, забрав у медведя какой-то свёрток, жестом велел ему уйти.

Нами смерила зверя презрительным взглядом, и тот, потянув воздух чёрным носом, неохотно скрылся за дверью.

- Все пираты одинаковы.

- Все люди одинаковы, так что наличие определённых качеств не всегда зависит от избранного пути.

- Не подходи!

Трафальгар замер на полушаге и раздражённо вздохнул.

- Если бы мне или кому-то из моих подчинённых пришло в голову вас изнасиловать, то достаточно было бы физической силы. Вовсе необязательно обкалывать вас наркотиком. А это, - он достал ампулу из свёртка, - обыкновенное лекарство, которое стабилизирует работу вашей нервной системы. Независимо от того, понимаете вы или нет, у вас сильный стресс, и вам нужна медицинская помощь.

- Со мной всё хорошо.

- Я сделаю вам укол и уйду.

- Мне ничего не нужно от убийц! – сквозь зубы процедила воровка и судорожно стиснула под подушкой трубки.

Капитан Сердец вздохнул.

- Не заставляйте меня использовать Дьявольский фрукт.

Девушка открыла и закрыла рот.

Ей почему-то и в голову не приходило, что этот северянин может оказаться фруктовиком. Пираты, расхваливая своего командира, ни разу не упомянули ни о чём таком.

Даже не намекнули.

И тут Нами впервые усомнилась в своей проницательности. Было ясно, что при всём своём дружелюбии – и дружелюбии ли? – экипаж субмарины отнюдь не собирался делиться с ней всеми секретами. А сомневаться в том, что Ло говорит правду, отчего-то не хотелось.

Он не лгал.

Пользуясь тем, что на лице девушки проступило сомнение, Трафальгар сел на край кушетки и, развернув у себя на коленях свёрток, начал готовить инъекцию.

Воровка подтянула рукав свитера выше локтя и молча откинулась на подушку.

Ей было уже всё равно.

_"В самом-то деле, Бельмере-сан…"_

Капитан Сердец осмотрел шприц на свет и спустил воздух.

Нами закрыла глаза.

_"… я так устала"._

- … мисс!.. Ну мисс… ой, то есть, миссис… Миссис Нами, просыпайтесь, мы поднялись на поверхность!

Девушка приоткрыла глаза и ощутила непривычное спокойствие как в себе, так и окружающем мире. Гул и дрожь, которые стали ей как колыбельная и колыбель, исчезли. В затхлость каюты пробивался свежий воздух.

Окунь робко переминался с ноги на ногу, вжавшись спиной в противоположную стену. Его лицо сияло.

- Который час? – сонно спросила девушка, садясь в постели. Спала она в одежде, так что ей оставалось всего-то что обуться.

- Десять часов дня! – с гордостью произнёс юнга и указал на столик. – Я принёс вам горячей воды и кофе. Завтрак будет позже, зато из свежих продуктов.

Воровка протёрла глаза, а потом спустила ноги с кушетки и сунула их в зимние сапожки. Мальчишка смотрел на неё с обожанием.

И почему-то было сложно не спросить:

- Как ты попал в эту команду?

- Капитан Ло спас меня из рабства! – с готовностью принялся рассказывать подросток. – Нас должны были отвезти на аукцион, но тут появилась жёлтая субмарина, и нас спасли. Все уплыли по домам, а я остался с капитаном!

- Надо же, - уныло пробормотала девушка и, склонившись над тазом, плеснула в лицо горячей воды, - значит, даже пираты заботятся о своих подчинённых.

- Конечно! – Окунь гордо выпрямился. – Капитан Ло научил меня читать и писать! Я уже прочёл сто книжек! Моя самая любимая - "Легенды и мифы Пяти Океанов", вы читали миссис Нами?

Когда воровка опустила руки с полотенцем, юнга увидел на её бледном лице улыбку.

- Много раз. Это была моя любимая книга в детстве.

_"И Ген-сан вынужден был подарить мне её после того, как я трижды пыталась украсть её из библиотеки. Помните, Бельмере-сан?"_

- Правда?!

Коридоры субмарины наполнились весёлой мальчишечьей болтовнёй. Подросток рассказывал о своих самых любимых главах, уверенно ведя девушку на поверхность. Нами шла за ним, одной рукой застёгивая куртку, другой держа чашку горячего кофе.

Сначала ей казалось, что лёгкие, привыкшие к тёплому запаху плесени, никогда не наполнятся чистотой холодного воздуха. И её ожидает смерть от удушья.

Но нет, она смогла сделать вдох.

И это было лучше.

Лучше, чем когда она впервые ступила на сушу Северного Моря.

Сейчас у неё была тёплая одежда, а пираты приветствовали её радостными возгласами, осведомляясь попутно о здоровье. Щурясь от непривычно яркого света, Нами могла натянуто улыбаться и кивать, отвечая каждому: "Всё хорошо".

_"Неужели они ничего не знают?"_

Часть команды оседлала поручни и забросила в воду удочки. Стоящие на палубе вёдра были полны рыбы и даже каких-то омаров. Из одного свешивались щупальца маленького осьминога. Среди рыбачащих был так же и Бепо, но он никак не отреагировал на появление воровки и продолжил смотреть на поплавок.

Девушка решила его не замечать и повернула голову влево.

Там из холодного свинцово-серого океана росла каменная стена Ред Лайн. Она подпирала тяжёлые снежные тучи, и в солнечную погоду её тень наверняка падала бы на одиноко покачивающуюся субмарину. Но даже сейчас один вид этих голых, безжизненных скал наводил уныние. Сверху они были как будто усечены, но далеко впереди Нами увидела впивающийся в тучи конус, на склонах которого лежал белый снег.

Апекс.

А где-то под ней – тот самый тоннель.

- Впечатляет, да? – Окунь улыбался и смотрел на застывшую вдалеке гору. – Сколько раз я её вижу, а всё как будто впервые. Хотя мы с капитаном Ло уже всё Северное Море обплавали.

_"Мне бы так…"_

Нами вспомнила об ошейнике и поводке, который тянулся в Арлонг Парк, и спрятала потускневшую улыбку за чашкой кофе.

Но долго грустить ей не позволили.

Пираты сочли своим долгом приобщить вдову к нехитрому искусству рыбной ловли в открытом море.

- Вот когда вы замужем были, тогда рыбачил муж. А сейчас можно и самой, ничего сложно тут нет, вам понравится! – с этими словами Шачи вручил ей удочку и под локоток потащил через палубу. – Бепо вам всё расскажет, он у нас первый мастер по рыбе!

Нами не успела и слово вставить, а уже сидела, свесив ноги за борт, и смотрела на поплавок, как её учил помощник капитана.

Медведь застыл рядом и лишь громко сопел.

- Та-ак! – по палубе неожиданно прокатился бас Моржа. – А ну тащите-ка рыбу в камбуз, чего расселись? Последний раз, что ли, на поверхности?

Часть команды подхватила вёдра и поплелась в субмарину, так что воровка и её мохнатый сосед остались в некотором уединении.

_"Ну, давай, скажи что-нибудь"._

И Бепо сказал:

- Я ничего не рассказывал капитану. Пока.

Девушка напряжённо слушала, не замечая, что её поплавок принялся танцевать на рябой поверхности моря.

- Капитан не убивал твоего мужа и не грабил твой дом. Ты не должна воровать его золото.

- А с чего ты взял, что у меня действительно убили кого-то? – сквозь зубы процедила Нами.

- Ты вчера злилась и говорила по-настоящему.

Воровка досадливо поморщилась, вспомнив вчерашнюю сцену в каюте и потерю самоконтроля. Эмоции звери чувствуют и понимают больше людей, но может ли это теперь быть ей на пользу?

- Не знаю, кто у тебя погиб, но это сделал не капитан. Ясно? – медведь говорил рассеянно, так как в этот момент и его поплавок запрыгал по поверхности.

_"Не смей вот так просто говорить о смерти Бельмере-сан…"_

- Как здорово, - с притворной радостью произнесла Нами, - что у тебя клюёт, Бепо.

И с силой хлопнула его по плечу в тот момент, когда поплавок неожиданно ушёл под воду.

Расчёт оказался верным, да не совсем.

Зверь действительно потерял равновесие и бултыхнулся в воду, подняв внушительный столб брызг, добрая часть которых досталась воровке. Но при этом он умудрился зацепиться комбинезоном за её крючок – по-крайней мере, так потом поняла это девушка.

А в тот момент она с визгом полетела следом.

- Бепо мог выбраться сам, а чтобы спасти женщину, нужен был один человек, - Трафальгар устало помассировал переносицу. – Один, а не десять!

Пираты сидели в кают-компании прямо, точно швабры попроглатывали. Голые ноги их поколись в тазах с горячей водой, вместо рабочих комбинезонов были шерстяные одеяла, а на лохматых головах как утки в гнёздах сидели жёлтые грелки. Нами с невинным видом сидела чуть поодаль, опустив изящные ножки в эмалированное ведёрко. В руках у неё был горячий чай, остальных же капитан Сердец поил каким-то зловонным варевом из трав и рыбьего жира.

- Чтобы в следующий раз головой думали, - приговаривал он, сложив руки на груди, и как тюремщик стоял над своими подчинёнными. Те морщились, но послушно сёрбали из кружек.

Бепо тоже кутался в одеяло, но задних лап в воде не парил: на них были одеты в большие вязаные носки с тюленями. Медведь просто жевал сырую рыбу и запивал её горячим бульоном.

Воровка сидела напротив, и их взгляды время от времени встречались.

Было совершенно очевидно, что с этого момента между ними началась война.

Несколько дней спустя, когда субмарина загудела на старый манер и нырнула в толщу океана, Нами засиделась допоздна в кают-компании. Окунь учился рисовать карты, и девушка не могла не помочь ему. В замкнутом пространстве время летело незаметно, и когда юнга начал клевать носом, часы показывали второй час ночи.

Подачу энергии в жилой отсек к тому времени отключили, но Нами могла найти дорогу в свою каюту с закрытыми глазами, что с успехом и сделала.

В полной темноте она разулась, легла в постель и, поёрзав, по старой привычке сунула руку под подушку.

Под подушкой было мокро.

И что-то шевелилось.

Холодное, слизкое, оно обвило руку девушки липкими отростками.

От истошного женского вопля подпрыгнула, казалось, даже подводная лодка. С центрального поста, спотыкаясь и налетая друг на друга, примчались пираты.

Луч фонарика выхватил из мрака сжавшуюся на столе Нами, а потом её постель и подушку, где расселся маленький чёрный осьминог.

Утром Шачи преподнёс девушке плов с осьминожиной.

А ближе к обеду субмарину сотряс медвежий рёв и грохот. По коридору из камбуза пронёсся Бепо, а следом за ним Морж с криком: "Я говорил тебе не таскать еду до обеда?!"

На самом деле, кок задыхался от смеха, потому что на куцем медвежьем хвосте, подпрыгивая, болтался зелёный лангуст.

Нами сидела в каюте и с улыбкой жевала печёное яблоко.

За ужином Альбатрос рассказывал какую-то длинную, но очень печальную историю о несчастной любви моряка и русалки. Девушка слушала его со слезами на глазах и, подперев рукой голову, попутно зажимала рот ладошкой.

Она еле сдерживала себя, чтобы не разреветься в голос.

Ей попался пельмень, начинённый красным перцем.

Тем же вечером Бепо, чтобы закончить своё дежурство по камбузу, натянул на лапы резиновые перчатки с целью помыть посуду.

Натянуть-то натянул, а вот стянул потом, вырвав из лап половину шерсти, и ещё долго отдирал от пальцев клей.

Так в мелких и не очень пакостях пролетало время плавания.

Нами почти забыла о золоте: если она не следила за белым медведем и не готовила ему сюрприз, то он следил за ней, и приходилось быть бдительной. Да и Окунь всё чаще прибегал к ней показать новые карты и исправить ошибки. Свободного времени оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Кроме того, девушка очень хорошо помнила, как капитан Сердец нашёл под её матрацем пилюли. Она усиленно гнала от себя мысли о том, что ещё мог понять этот странный северянин, но утвердилась во мнении, что с кражей лучше повременить.

_"В конце концов, они же мне помогают, так, Бельмере-сан?"_

Но за всей этой суетой наконец настал день, когда за ужином Трафальгар произнёс:

- Завтра мы всплываем на поверхность у острова Весль. Вы сможете оттуда добраться к своей семье?

- Да, там у меня работает троюродный дядя, он мне поможет, - воровка солгала, и глазом не моргнув.

- Вот и отлично.

Часом позже в каюту к девушке постучался Шачи.

- Э-э, тут такое дело… - помялся он на пороге. – У нас осталось ещё довольно много пресной воды, а завтра нам один чёрт пополнять запасы, и капитан велел разогреть для вас немного. У нас тут есть ванная комната, и… Вы хотите принять душ?

Нами хотела.

Больше всего на свете.

Пират привёл её в небольшое помещение, где была вешалка, зеркало в полный рост и зеркало поменьше над умывальником из алюминия. Из этой комнатки ещё одна дверь вела в душевую: ржавые стены, выложенный потрескавшимся кафелем пол, в полу решётки, а из потолка торчат две душевые лейки. Ни перегородок, ни штор – ничего.

- У нас всё очень просто, - покраснев, уныло признался Шачи, - не очень-то легко тут поддерживать порядок. Но вода чистая, уверяю вас. Её даже пить можно.

В другое время девушку покоробило бы от обстановки, но сейчас она сияла при мысли о том, что за две с лишним недели её наконец-то ожидает не просто тазик с горячей водой, а настоящий душ.

Увидев её счастливое лицо, Шачи успокоился и направился к выходу. На пороге он остановился и произнёс:

- Запирается только вторая дверь. И смотрите, миссис, при максимальном напоре без перерывов воды хватит примерно на двадцать или тридцать минут.

- Спасибо, мне хватит, - пробормотала воровка и нырнула в душевую.

Всё, кроме полотенца, мыла и шампуней, пришлось оставить в тамбуре: одежда просто отсырела бы от влаги. Счастливо мурлыкая под нос какие-то песенки, Нами дважды вымыла голову и трижды – себя. В качестве банных шлёпанцев она использовала свои старые сандалии, в которых приплыла в Северное Море.

А теперь она была в Восточном.

Дома.

Скоро она увидит Ноджико, мандариновые деревья и навестит могилу Бельмере-сан.

Радость от предстоящей встречи не могло испортить даже воспоминание об Арлонге.

Зато испортило кое-что другое.

Выйдя из душевой, Нами не поверила своим глазам.

Всё было как в каком-то дурацком кошмаре.

Её одежда пропала.

Пропала.

Одежда.

И даже сапожки.

- На шубу пущу!

У воровки не было сомнений в том, кто мог сделать такую пакость. А она-то боялась, как бы этот мохнатый террорист не подсыпал ей в еду слабительное или ещё что похуже.

Слабительное!

- Ну я доберусь до тебя, и ты мне не то что одежду – золото сам отдашь!

Словно окликаясь на волны родного моря, Нами как-то вдруг стала прежней Нами, Кошкой-воровкой, которая использовала пиратов по своему усмотрению, расправлялась с ними как хотела и не испытывала к ним ни малейшей жалости.

Сейчас она чувствовала, что может разорвать эту субмарину на кусочки и уплыть отсюда вместе с сокровищами.

Но торопиться не стоило.

Девушка помассировала виски и как можно плотнее обмотала полотенце вокруг тела. Зеркало над умывальником отражало плечо с татуировкой Арлонга.

Поморщившись, воровка отвернулась и осторожно выглянула из тамбура в коридор отсека.

Никого не было.

Прежде всего, надо было добраться до каюты и достать летнюю одежду. Всё равно завтра пришлось бы переодеваться.

Хотя, с другой стороны…

Нами поёжилась и невольно заползла обратно.

В субмарине было по-прежнему холодно.

_"Нельзя же тут сидеть до рассвета"._

Ещё раз выглянув в коридор, она перешагнула через порог. Судя по всему, ванная располагалась в конце второго жилого отсека, а её каюта – в начале первого. Значит, надо просто идти прямо.

Трясясь от холода и стуча зубами, девушка посеменила вперёд. Света в помещении было немного, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть решётчатый пол и покрытые влагой стены, трубы и пучки кабелей. После ароматов мыла запах плесени заставлял морщиться, и воровка невольно вспомнила, как тяжело ей пришлось в первые дни плаванья.

А сейчас она как будто ко всему привыкла: к воздуху, полумраку, гулу и дрожи.

_"Какая глупость, мне надо побыстрее убираться из этого корыта"._

Однако не успела она дойти до двери в первый отсек, как оттуда раздались голоса.

Нами испуганно шарахнулась обратно. Не то чтобы она очень стеснялась своего вида, но показывать кому-то позорное пиратское клеймо – нет уж.

Не в этой жизни.

Справа в стене была ниша, в которой проходила толстая труба. Сжав зубы, девушка втиснулась в грязный сырой угол.

Всё купание шло насмарку.

Зато так её вряд ли заметят.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Мимо, насвистывая какой-то незамысловатый мотив, прошёл пират с большим тазом на левом плече, который полностью закрывал обзор в ту сторону, где пряталась девушка. Таз был заполнен одеждой, не иначе как отобранной для стирки.

В тот момент Нами сама не понимала, что делает, но слишком уж ей было холодно. Когда пират почти прошёл мимо её укрытия, она вытянула руку и стащила одну из лежащих на поверхности вещей так ловко, что не будь даже этого гула и дрожи, носильщик ничего бы не заметил.

Дождавшись, пока он пройдёт обратно и скроется в первом отсеке, воровка наконец-то осмотрела добычу.

К счастью или нет, это была пайта капитана Сердец, жёлтая с чёрными рукавами, капюшоном и эмблемой на груди.

_"По-крайней мере, от него прилично…"_

Девушка брезгливо вдохнула воздух над добычей, но мягкая ткань пахла только лекарствами и кофе в том месте, где расплылось безобразное бурое пятно.

_"На что мне приходится идти, Бельмере-сан?"_

Натянув пайту прямо поверх полотенца, Нами замерла и несколько секунд представляла себя в великолепной шубе из белого медвежьего меха.

Но эту мечту ещё следовало перевоплотить в реальность.

Каждую секунду замирая и прислушиваясь, девушка наконец-то выбралась в первый отсек.

_"Лиха беда – начало"_, - мелькнуло в голове, и тут как по заказу дверь каюты справа распахнулась.

На пороге стоял не кто-нибудь, а Трафальгар Ло собственной персоной.

И смотрел он не куда-нибудь, а в упор на Нами.

И был в его глазах странный, настораживающий интерес.

Действительно, что бы мог подумать мужчина, обнаружив на пороге своей комнаты полуголую женщину в его собственной одежде?

Девушка застыла как ночной воришка, который неожиданно попал в луч света.

Но теперь, в Восточном Море, она уже не была замёрзшей и испуганной "бедной вдовой".

- Это было очень благородно с вашей стороны! – гневно воскликнула Нами и ткнула пальчиком в капитана Сердец. – Вы предлагаете мне принять душ, а в это время похищаете мою одежду!

Через каждое слово она делала шаг вперёд, а пират, соответственно – назад. И таким образом они оказались в тёплой каюте.

Здесь Трафальгар взял себя в руки и, осознав, что ошибся с ожиданиями, вновь превратился в равнодушного северянина.

- Успокойтесь, никто у вас ничего не крал, - подойдя к краю письменного стола, он взял со стопки книг ден-ден муши и спрятал в ящик.

- Но моя одежда пропала! – Нами говорила это капитану, а сама рассматривала комнату. Шкафы с книгами, шкафчик с медикаментами, закрытый шкафчик, маленький сейф, полочки с картами, глобус… шкафчик с медикаментами.

- Скорее всего, Бепо прихватил её с собой в прачечную комнату, - пират торопливо закрыл несколько лежащих на столе тетрадей, - наверняка забыл, что завтра вы нас покидаете.

- И где эта прачечная комната?

- Напротив ванной, - Трафальгар обернулся. – Может быть, дать вам что-нибудь потеплее?

_"Не надо, я заберу шкуру твоего медведя"._

- Не надо, здесь всего два шага, - даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение, Нами вышла из каюты и хлопнула дверью. Может быть, слишком поспешно и слишком нервозно, но что поделаешь.

Достав из-под пайты флакон с хлороформом, девушка повертела его в руках.

Иногда планы меняются.

Бепо сидел в сомнениях.

Сначала шутка показалась ему неплохой, но потом он вспомнил, что у Рыжей Вдовы – так он про себя называл Нами – нет шерсти, и без одежды она замёрзнет, а потом заболеет.

А если она заболеет, то капитан Ло будет её лечить. А если капитан Ло будет её лечить, то она останется на подводной лодке ещё на неделю.

Катастрофа.

Прижав уши, медведь сидел на груде грязного белья в маленькой комнатке, где кроме двух грубых стиральных машин и сушилки больше ничего не было. Одежда девушки лежала рядом, приваленная той порцией вещей, которую недавно приволок Альбатрос.

- Ой, а в коридоре так сладко пахнет после того, как миссис Нами искупалась, - смущённо признался он совершенно счастливым голосом и поспешил обратно.

Пахнет.

Бепо и сам чувствовал запах мандаринового шампуня. Не то чтобы он был большим любителем фруктов, но дышать запахом сырости с плесенью кому угодно надоест. А тут, в прачечной, ещё и всей командой воняет.

Чуткие уши уловили сквозь монотонный гул тот звук, с которым приоткрылась дверь в комнату.

Запах был как будто капитана Ло, но это был не капитан. Это была Рыжая Вдова, пахнущая мандаринами.

И она совсем не собиралась прятаться.

- Бепо, милый, - приторно-ласковым голосом начала она, - капитан просил тебя поискать что-то в кармане его вещей.

Только лишь потому, что от неё пахло хозяином, медведь на несколько секунд воспринял её просьбу всерьёз.

А потом запоздало уловил другой, опасный запах.

Но было уже поздно: влажное полотенце опустилось прямо ему на нос.

- Будешь знать, как воровать у меня одежду! – Нами упёрла руки в бока и победоносно взглянула на спящего медведя. Свои вещи она увидела, едва перешагнув порог комнаты, но после того, как они повалялись в одной куче с грязными вещами пиратов, девушка не одела бы их ни за что на свете.

Однако теперь у неё не было даже полотенца: испачканное в хлороформе, оно полетело в дальний угол комнаты, за кучу чужого белья.

Тем не менее, оставлять кому-то памятные трофеи воровка не собиралась. Она собрала свои вещи и связала их в узелок, после чего её взгляд упал на лежащую поверх сушилки бельевую верёвку.

- Я навек отучу тебя воровать.

Нами начала было связывать мирно посапывающего медведя, но в какой-то момент остановилась и пощупала его комбинезон. Ткань была вполне чистая и пахла океаном. Не иначе как в этой одежде Бепо когда-то бултыхнулся в воду возле Ред Лайн, а потом оставил сушить и надел лишь недавно.

_"А почему, собственно, и нет?"_

Девушка повернула на двери кремальеру и кое-как избавила медведя от одежды, с трудом перекатывая его с бока на бок, после чего облачилась в чужой комбинезон и застегнулась на все пуговицы. Обновка болталась как мешок, но воровка упрямо подкатила рукава до нужной длины.

Такая месть была ребячеством, конечно, но Нами вполне устраивало.

Оставшийся в одних семейных трусах медведь всхрапнул и шумно облизнулся. Не теряя времени, девушка связала его по рукам и ногам, переобулась в зимние сапожки, а потом покинула комнату, держа узел с вещами под мышкой и поддерживая штанины как подол бального платья.

Победа была за ней.

День выдался солнечным и жарким. Где-то над гладью моря, растворяясь в молочно-голубом горизонте, висели облака. Но купол неба, накрывший остров Весль, напоминал шатёр лазурного шёлка.

В порту было шумно. Громко переругивались грузчики, что-то кричали друг другу моряки, и множество народу сновало по набережной, направляясь либо к суднам, либо на рынок, либо к дому начальника порта. Белые чайки с криками летали над мачтами кораблей, которые покачивались на волнах у причалов. С берега им лениво помахивали жёсткими листьями пальмы.

Это было Восточное Море, несомненно.

Если бы не Трафальгар, то Пираты Сердца всем скопом бросились бы провожать Нами до дверей несуществующего дядюшкиного дома.

- Того, кто ступит на сушу без моего разрешения, я порежу на куски, - Ло произнёс это без тени иронии, но команда мигом притихла. Вспомнив, что их капитан является фруктовиком, воровка поёжилась. Кто знает, на что он способен.

Из всего экипажа один лишь Бепо не выглядел расстроенным, и всем своим видом напоминал выполнившего долг сторожа.

Вспомнив о золоте и янтаре, которые его стараниями так и остались в сейфе субмарины, Нами тяжело вздохнула. Впрочем, бывали в её жизни и куда более крупные неудачи. А так она вернулась живой и невредимой не откуда-нибудь, а из Северного Моря.

_"Ужасное место"._

Воровка с удовольствием подставила солнцу лицо и шею.

_"Отвратительное"._

Трафальгар закончил отдавать распоряжения и спустился по трапу на причал. Пираты Сердца тут же пришли в движение.

- Приходите к нам ещё, миссис, мы уплываем аж вечером!

- Заходите в гости!

- Мы любим вас!

- Возвращайтесь в Северное Море вместе с семьёй!

- Спасибо, миссис Нами! – Окунь орал, пожалуй, громче всех.

Воровка помедлила, а потом подняла руку и помахала им на прощанье.

_"Ну, они же помогли мне, Бельмере-сан. Я по-прежнему не люблю пиратов. _

_Ненавижу!"_

Налетел солёный морской ветер и унёс из души Кошки-воровки последние крохи той одинокой девушки из Северного Моря, которой она чуть не стала.

- Вы же не собираетесь меня провожать? - холодно произнесла Нами, когда Трафальгар зашагал рядом с ней по причалу.

- Не собираюсь, - пират смотрел на пришвартованный в полусотне метров корабль, на чьём флаге ухмылялась перечёркнутая рожица. – У меня просто дела в порту.

- Тогда здесь и расстанемся.

Ло кивнул.

- Передавайте привет Арлонгу, мисс Нами.

Воровка замерла, а потом медленно, очень медленно обернулась, стягивая очки.

Она ударила его.

Она ударила бы его, если б в его лице была хотя бы капля насмешки.

Но Трафальгар остался таким же равнодушным, как в тот пасмурный день на острове Торскол, когда они встретились.

- От любой власти сверху можно освободиться, если очень захотеть, - произнёс он, а потом зашагал прочь.

_"Можно освободиться"._

Нами бегом бросилась к гостинице, в которой остановилась почти месяц назад. Прежние страхи и тревоги вспыхнули в ней с новой силой. Ей невыносимо хотелось домой, к сестре и мандариновым деревьям.

_"Сто миллионов белли, Бельмере-сан, и всё закончится!"_

Она ещё не знала, что где-то в Восточном море будущий Король Пиратов уже покинул свой остров.

И теперь ищет себе навигатора.

февраль - декабрь 2012


End file.
